I lost everything I had
by Angelica R
Summary: [7x04] : Two-shot. What if Alice had had enough time to tell Gold about what she truly lost because of the curse ? And how did Rumplestiltskin react when he remembered, getting back for a time to someone he really know ? Extensive scene of Beauty. Curious Archer & KnightRook. Rumbelle.
1. I lost everything I had

I lost everything I had.

[7x04] : Two-shot. What if Alice had had enough time to tell Gold about what she truly lost because of the curse ? And how did Rumplestiltskin react when he remembered, getting back for a time to someone he really know ? Extensive scene of _Beauty_. Curious Archer & KnightRook. Rumbelle.

Tilly had now a gun in her hand, but the funny thing was that she seemed to be the most afraid of them about the situation.

And it was true.

She was _terrified_.

Her mind was a true mess, she had the control of the situation, right now, but it wasn't going to last forever.

In some minutes, all of this would be over, and she would have forgotten _everything_.

And she didn't want to.

She wanted to remember her papa, and Robyn too, even though it hurt as hell to remember, to know the _truth_ , while they didn't.

Because, right now, she represented _nothing_ for them.

Just as it was for Rumplestiltskin himself, who thought she was just crazy.

She was ready to shoot him, in order to make him remember something which didn't exist, _of_ _course_ he was afraid !

"Rumple, she told him with fear and despair in her voice. You have to remember, to wake up, _right_ _now_ ! Because in some seconds, I will forget everything, and no one will be here to wake up you, and Victoria Belfrey… no, _Lady Tremaine_ , will win this.

\- Tilly, you have to stop and calm down, he said, trying not to be aggressive, as she was still holding the gun. I know you're feeling wrong right now, but you have to stop this, and in some minutes, it will be better, I promise you."

Alice's hand began to tremble, and she turned her head.

"No, Rumple, I won't. You told me to do this, and as the cup doesn't work, _I have to do this_. And I don't want to, but it's the only choice I have ! She screamed, tears in her eyes."

Weaver had a worried air now, knowing it must be deeper than just making him remember.

"What is it Tilly ? What is wrong exactly ? You can tell me.

\- You already know it Rumple ! But you forgot. I… just want the curse to be broken, I just want to come back to Robyn and to my papa."

Weaver frowned.

"But, Tilly… your father is dead."

Alice just laughed, and it was such a sad and broken laugh, that the policeman felt terribly sorry for her. What happened to her exactly, so she was _that_ broken ?

"No, he is not. He is alive, and you're working with him. It's your partner, Rogers. Killian Jones. Captain Hook. And he is my father."

Tilly's look was surely well assured, but the detective couldn't believe her, because it was… it was so _insane_ !

"Tilly, I know that you're still hurt and in pain that you lost your father, but… it doesn't justify the fact that you built this fantasy, this… _dream_ to cope with it. You have to accept he is gone now."

Alice's grip on the weapon became more assured, and she sent him death stares.

"You're wrong Rumple… you're _so wrong_. He is my father, he is alive, and it's the first since he was cursed that I can finally do it. That I can touch him, without having him being hurt. He is here. He is _alive_ , and he is safe."

Tilly's look became then brilliant and happy, and it looked like she really believed in it. But Weaver couldn't help but think she was just crazy.

"He is my _father_ , she affirmed then. But he doesn't remember me. And maybe that, just _maybe_ , if I wake up you, just as you asked me to… you will be able to wake him up, and me then. He is my _family_ , and _I don't want_ to be separated from him again."

She was completely crying now, and Weaver was asking himself if he could try to stop her, right now, as she seemed so weak and fragile, so broken and alone. Could she stop herself, or could he stop her by talking to the young woman, making her explain what was really wrong ?

"There is something else, right Tilly ?

\- Ye, she answered. Robyn. My girlfriend. My True Love. She is not here, I have no idea of the place where she is now, but she disappeared. And I need to find her, I miss her so much Rumple, just as yourself you do with Belle.

\- Who the hell is Belle ?

\- She is your wife ! She died, and you're trying to get back to her. That's the reason why you gave me this cup.

\- I told you Tilly, it's just a cup.

\- No, it's not ! It's a symbol, a symbol of your love, of all the things the two of you shared and went through. It means so much than you think it does, Rumplestiltskin.

\- Stop calling me that way ! I am Weaver, right ? No such imp who never existed. Why are you doing this Tilly ?

\- I lost everything I had ! I lost them, Rumple… Both of them, and I lost you to. I just want to get back to them. All of them. My father, Robyn… and all the other one. Please, Rumple, you have to wake up, right now !"

There was so much despair in the young woman's eyes, that Weaver began to really want to listen to her, to believe her, to think that her and Lucy may be right about the curse.

After all, even if it seemed to be really crazy, well… it would have explained why everything in Hyperion Heights felt terribly bad and wrong.

A part of him wanted to believe it, but, unlike Alice, the curse was still on him, stopping him from remembering everything.

And not in a long time, it wouldn't be the case anymore.

"Tilly… I want to believe you, but…

\- But what ? You think I am crazy ?

\- I don't know, but… I think you need to be cured, to be helped. I think loosing your father broke something in you, and that you're trying to heal by believing in this… fantasy. You have to be brought into a special place, I think.

\- NO ! Alice then screamed. No, I won't, never ! I was a prisoner of a tower for the half of my life, and it's not going to happen again, not anymore !"

Weaver frowned again.

"What… You think you're _Rapunzel_ ?"

Tilly laughed again, but it was more joyous this time.

"No. Of course no… I'm Alice Jones, you're Rumplestiltskin, my second father, and I am really sorry for what I am going to do."

As she shot him, he fell on the ground. He lost conscious, so he didn't see the young brunette woman just there, who just appeared next to Alice, and who was smiling to her.

The woman smiled too, not minding to see a ghost, as she had visions of her already before.

"Thanks Alice", the other woman told her.

Alice nodded.

"You're welcome Belle..."

To be continued…


	2. You get back to me Almost

You get back to me. Almost.

Rumplestiltskin opened his eyes, and blinked, not recognizing the place. Until he realized it was his home, the one Belle and him built before she died, before he went in the Enchanted Forest and was cursed in it.

 _Wait…_

He remembered now !

Tilly (no, Alice) was right, and everything was true !

He stand up, asking himself if he was dead now.

Then, he understood that for sure, he wasn't. He remembered being brought to the hospital, being in a bed, so… he couldn't be dead, after all, it wasn't what the Underworld looked like, and he wasn't sure the Olympus was that way either.

It could just be the realm of the dreams.

"So, you're finally here, he heard then."

He looked back, looking at the seat where his wife used to sit every time, when she read, and he saw her, there, a book in her hands, _Alice in Wonderland_ , maybe in order to make a tribute to Rumplestiltskin's friend.

"Belle ? He asked her. You're here ? How can you be here ?"

She stand up, smiling to him with love. She put the book on the small table next to her.

"I could ask you the same question, she answered, walking in her husband's direction. After all… I am the one who is dead now. He gave her a sad look, and she smiled sadly to him. I know it hurts, but you don't have to worry Rumple… you will find your way back to me. Well… you get back to me. Almost, she added with a more joyous smile, before kissing him."

He responded immediately to the kiss, with both passion and despair, and she smiled to him when they broke the kiss, just happy as she was to see him again.

"I love you Belle, he whispered to her. And I miss you so much."

She put her hand on his cheek, still smiling.

"I know… and I miss you too. But you still have things to do… Before you can finally join me on the other side, you must do some things about the curse.

\- Oh, yes, this… I guess I should have listened to Alice before, and she shouldn't have been forced to shoot me… Belle, I am sorry the cup didn't help me remember you.

\- Don't worry Rumple, it's okay. After all, it didn't wake me up, when, well, you see… When I forgot you… It's hard to remember, when you're under a curse, but now, it's good, because you're awake. And fine too.

\- And Alice isn't anymore now, he realized. Because of me.

\- Maybe it's for the best… Unstable as she is, maybe that things would have been worst… You can trust me, it's not easy living with two lives in your head. I don't know it myself, but I can imagine it. Jefferson did, he told me things about it, and, yeah… To remember when other don't, and thinking that yourself, you're crazy, well… it _can_ drive you completely crazy.

\- Yes, for sure, Rumplestiltskin said, still holding his wife in his arms.

\- It may be harsh and cruel for her, but… look, she is in a world which isn't hers, she is all alone, her father doesn't remember her and her True Love isn't there too. She is lost, and yes, you're here, but I don't think it can be enough. Not when she remembers things that are not supposed to exist, not as the other don't and while she also has fake memories."

Rumple nodded.

"You're alright my love… Just as you always are."

She had a little laugh.

"Yes, maybe. But you must be careful now Rumple. About Gothel.

\- What do you about her exactly ?

\- Many things, as much as you do. Because, well, being dead doesn't stop me from having some information about this. And I can be there, sometimes. I talked a little with Alice, you know ? She is certainly a good girl. You have to take care of her. Just as you're already doing, and as you did in the Enchanted Forest.

\- You woke up her, didn't you ? It's the reason why she felt so strange and crazy.

\- Yes, I did. I suggested to her not to take her pills, and it worked. I am sorry if she frightened you, it was not my intention. I hope I didn't frighten her too much too.

\- I told her to use the cup, if she remembered everything. As it didn't work, it's just fair that she did what she did. And without you, well… I wouldn't be here.

\- To get back to what we were saying, Gothel is a true danger for you, and the other inhabitants of Hyperion Heights. You already know it, she is the one who cast the curse, with Drizella, and the other witches of the coven.

\- Where is she now ?

\- Fortunately, she is locked up, in a tower, in Belfrey's towers, in fact."

The Dark One chuckled.

"So, Lady Tremaine, well _Rapunzel_ locked her up into a _tower_ ? I don't know if I have to be non-surprised by this, impressed by her action, and just to appreciate the irony. Maybe the three of them, in fact.

\- Now, you and the other are safe, but I am not sure it will last forever.

\- Why ?

\- For one reason. I made some researches in Hyperion Heights, about who Gothel is supposed to be, and I found her name, and…. You're not going to like it.

\- Who is she here ?

\- Eloise Gardener."

Rumple froze.

"Wait… the girl – well, woman apparently – Rogers, _Hook_ is looking for ?

\- Yes. And if he finds her and frees her, well… things are going to be so bad.

\- I can imagine it."

He tried for some seconds to escape from this, kissing his wife, and embracing her in his arms again. After all, they didn't have the right to have many time together, he knew he would soon wake up, and, he didn't know why, but he felt like they wouldn't see each other before a long time.

"There is something else, she added. About the curse.

\- What ?

\- Henry. He was poisoned by Drizella and Gothel before the curse was cast. So, the truth is that Regina cast it. You can't let the curse being broken right now, because Henry will die if magic comes to Seattle.

\- So, it will really be an unusual curse… I will do everything so my grandson won't be hurt Belle, I promise. And when it's done, when Alice and her father will be reunited too, when happy ending will come back to Hyperion Heights, I will come back to you.

\- I'm sure you will..."

Rumplestiltskin nodded again, and he kissed her another time.

"Indeed, I will… But, tell me, can we just not talk or think about it before I wake up ? Please."

Belle smiled and nodded her head, kissing him too.

"For sure..."

 _§§§§_

Weaver opened his eyes, and saw himself on his bed, seeing one last time Belle in front of him, and he smiled, remembering everything again.

But Rogers or Tilly didn't do it, and Rumplestiltskin remembered what Alice told him, before she shot him, and before she stopped remembering.

 _I lost everything I had_.

 _Well_ , _Alice_ , he promised her, _I will do it so you will regain all the things you lost_.

 _And no one will stop me, not even Tremaine, Drizella or Gothel._

 _And then, I will get back to you, Belle._

THE END.


End file.
